


So, How Do I Look?

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Series: The Doctor's Domestic Adventures [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Chloe and The Doctor are going out for the evening, and Chloe dressed hours before has to help the Doctor get ready.





	So, How Do I Look?

Chloe’s helping the Doctor getting ready for their night out, so far it had been stressful. The whole afternoon the TARDIS had been like a modelling studio, the Doctor doing the catwalk up and down the TARDIS hallways, trying to decide what outfit he liked and what looked good and what didn’t. He had changed his shirt probably 10 times by now, from a blue shirt, to a purple one, to a brown one, to a pink one, to a lighter blue one to a white one, and even to a green one, but just nothing he tried on, satisfied him even the tiniest amount. After groaning at the next shirt, he tried on, throwing it off again, he padded back to his wardrobe, trying again for another outfit.

“Urgh… why is it so hard to get ready…?” The Doctor groaned as he rummaged through the wardrobes once again.

“Doctor, it’s not that hard, you just got to pick an outfit out, and run with it.” Chloe explained, coming over from the Doctor’s chair where she had been seated for quite a long time.

She stood beside the Doctor as he looked over all the clothes varying from jackets and all different coloured shirts.

“Do you want me to help you?” she asked the Doctor once she realized he seemed stressed.

“Yes, please. Help me before I lose my mind…”

The Doctor makes his way out of the cupboard, leaving Chloe to go through the clothes. Chloe manages to find some clothes that she thinks would suit the Doctor quite well. She hands him the coat hangers with the clothes on them, and she gestures at the doctor to go and change. He walks into the change rooms, with a grimace. As he stands in the changing rooms, he begins to talk.

“Are you sure this is going to not make me look stupid?” the Doctor calls out.

“I think you’ll look wonderful. Now are you dressed yet? Come on, come show me…” Chloe replied to him.

The Doctor steps out of the wardrobe rooms, and stands close by to Chloe, puts out his hands. Chloe overlooks him. He’s dressed in a lovely red shirt, buttoned up navy blue coloured coat, and Chloe laughs when she notices his black Gucci sunglasses. But all in all, she thought he looked wonderful and hadn’t noticed when a small smirk/smile appeared on her face, causing the Doctor to grimace with surprise.

“So…? How do I look?” he said holding out his hands demanding an answer.

“You look great Doctor” She replied smiling at him.

He surprised her all of a sudden when he walked to her, placing a hand behind her back and gripping her side tightly.

“Let’s go have that special night out looking great together…” he grinned.

He hugged Chloe briefly and headed over to the console and put in the coordinates for the night club like place they were headed and off they went into the universe they went, TARDIS whirring as they did. They were in for a good night.

  
The End


End file.
